


Worth Fighting For

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Worth Fighting For

**Title:** Worth Fighting For  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Fight  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Fluff/fluff (heh)  
 **A/N:** Ron gets some good advice.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Worth Fighting For

~

Ron stretched, casually reaching behind Harry’s back. His arm had almost settled onto Harry’s shoulders when Fred and George burst into the common room, announcing their new trick.

Stifling his disappointment, Ron watched Harry join the gathering crowd.

“Keep fighting,” someone said.

Startled, Ron looked at Neville. “What?”

“For Harry,” Neville clarified. “He’s worth it. Some things are worth fighting for.”

Ron blinked. Eyeing his quarry, Ron fought his way to Harry’s side and firmly slung his arm over his shoulder, and when Harry smiled up at him, Ron knew Neville was right. Since when had Neville become so wise?

~


End file.
